


Countdown

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, L'il bit of crack, One-off piece, Sherlock Being Sherlock, What has Sherlock done now?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What HAS Sherlock done now?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

"Ten."

"John."

"Nine."

Sherlock sighed.

"Come on, Sherlock. There's no avoiding this. Eight."

John couldn't see it, but he knew with absolute certainty that, right now, the petulant consulting detective was scowling at him.

"I know you find this amusing, John." Sherlock grumbled, toe-kicking the skirting board, causing a small chip of paint to fall loose onto the carpet. "I can 'hear' you grinning."

John failed to stifle a chuckle.

"Of course you can, Sherlock." John decided not to call his flatmate on it... under the circumstances.

"Seven."

Sherlock glared daggers at the door separating him from the doctor. Doctor Watson. Doctor John Hamish Watson whose fault it was entirely that he was...

"Six."

"Fuck." Sherlock muttered under his breath, reaching behind the door and pulling his favourite dressing gown from the hook. He closed his eyes with silent momentary pleasure as the soft satin fabric glided over his shoulders, then shot them open again when he came back to reality.

"Language, Sherlock." John chided, glancing around the lounge, finally deciding on the arm of Sherlock's armchair on which to perch. "This could have been all over and done with by now, you know, if you weren't so damned..."

"Five." Sherlock interrupted loudly.

"Fine. Five." John responded with an eye-roll. Clearly Sherlock had no intention of being reminded. Yet.

"You know," John shouted, deliberately directing his voice at Sherlock's door, "If you prefer, we could call Molly, and she could come and do this?"

Sherlock's bark of faux laughter could probably have been heard by Mrs Hudson downstairs, if Sherlock hadn't already scared their landlady away earlier that morning.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." John added, quieter, knowing exactly what Molly would think about being asked to perform such a task.

"Molly Hooper is not my doctor, John." Sherlock replied coolly.

"Four." John counted rather too quickly, before he forgot to. "Strictly speaking, Sherlock, I am not your doctor either. I am sure that you and Mycroft could afford..."

"Not what I meant." Sherlock interrupted again, his voice just a little too high and strung out.

"Three." John grinned unashamedly. "I know."

Sherlock swallowed hard and took a step back towards the door. Licking his lips, he took a second and final step, reaching for the door handle.

"Two." John stood again, quickly traversing the short distance across the lounge and into the kitchen. He contemplated walking right up to Sherlock's door, but changed his mind when a sideways glance at the bathroom reminded him that, not only would coming face-to-face with his flatmate in the doorway probably unnerve the consulting detective and scare him back into his room again, but the bathroom was probably a better location for the pair anyway.

John's eyes were drawn to the floor below the bedroom door as a shadow moved, giving away Sherlock's proximity on the other side. He was very tempted just to grab the handle himself and open the door, but he knew he needed to be patient. He had to wait for Sherlock to be ready. He had the power of "the countdown" after all.

"One."

Sherlock closed his eyes firmly, gripping the handle as he turned it and pushed open the door...


End file.
